Vardi & Spivak U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,957, U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,594, and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US-2008-0119739-A1, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describe, among other things, an elongated imaging apparatus, for internal patient imaging, the apparatus including an electrical-to-acoustic transmit transducer and an acoustic-to-optical receive transducer.
Bates & Vardi U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,789, U.S. Pat. No. 7,447,388, U.S. Pat. No. 7,660,492, U.S. Pat. No. 8,059,923, and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US-2012-0108943-A1, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describe, among other things, an elongated imaging apparatus, for internal patient imaging, the apparatus including an optical-to-acoustic transmit transducer and an acoustic-to-optical receive transducer.
Aharoni et al. U.S. Pat. Pub Nos. US-2005-0131289-A1, US-2007-0123776-A1, and US-2011-0251490-A1 are directed toward ultrasonic transducer probes.
Mayr U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,112 is directed toward a ribbon conductor comprising a plurality of light waveguides, each having an outer diameter in the range of about 400 micrometers to about 600 micrometers.
Jackson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,126 is directed toward a bonded array of transmission media, such as optical fibers having an outer diameter in the range of about 500 micrometers to about 1000 micrometers.
Hattori et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,173 is directed toward a method of making an optical fiber ribbon, such as having an outer diameter of 250 micrometers.
Tanaka et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,400,810 is directed toward ribbon assembly, such as of optical fibers having an outer diameter of 250 micrometers.
“Corning Cable Systems Generic Specification for Connectorization-Grade Optical Fiber Ribbons,” Rev. 4, (2002) is directed toward ribbonizing optical fiber having a cladding outer diameter of 125 micrometers.
Optomagic “Technical Specification for Single Mode Fiber Ribbon” is directed toward single mode optical fiber ribbon using optical fibers having a cladding outer diameter of 125 micrometers.
Dyneon Fluorothermoplastics Product Comparison Guide (October 2010) includes information about fluorothermoplastics such as can include tetrafluoroethylene, hexafluoropropylene, and vinylidene fluoride.